User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Hayya!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haya!!!!!!!!! Howarr ya? Havin a goodday newuser? Sun still shinin? (Sorry if i seem mad,just a little hyper *laughs evily*) Anyway this wiki rules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry if u think im deranged!) Zoe27 17:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Sure, Oblivian! We will add Saltstar to the Mountainclan list. If you have any more cats to suggest, we would love to have them! ( just not anymore leaders!) Tell your friends!!! thanks!ShadowshineandBlueshine remember Moonclan 01:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry new user,I have 2 apoligise about my hyper friend.I hope she didnt put u off the wiki! Cla 18:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! Are you A Beautiful Oblivion from fanfiction.net? I'm registered there as well. :) Helixtalk 06:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am the same one. :) Not many fanfic.net members on this wiki, though. Helixtalk 19:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Speckletail Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Flametail are Speckletail's great-grandkits. Swiftpaw is only her grand-kit. The way I had it was the right way.--Nightshine{ 04:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) But Swiftpaw isn't her great-grand kit. Having one more break isn't bad--Nightshine{ 04:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Brindleface- Cloudtail You can put it on Mosspelt's page about Graystripe's kits if you want but it wouldn't be the same because Graystripe was in RiverClan. For Cloudtail, neither of his parents were in his Clan so he had to have a foster parent. However, Cloudtail needs to stay on Brindleface's page. Whitestorm17 13:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You can go ahead and put it on Mosspelt's page, it probably just hasn't gotten updated yet. I hope I didn't across mean to you at all, I was just trying to get my point across. Friends? Whitestorm17 16:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'm glad I have been a teacher ;). You can go ahead and sign my friends list on my page if you want. Also, are you a member of Warriors Wiki:Characters? If you're not, you should. It's a great project that mainly strives to make all character articles the best they can be. If you want to join click on the link and post a request to join on the talk page, but I would suggest reading the main page to see kind of what we do. If you have any questions you can ask me or any of the other warriors. We would be gald to have you there! Whitestorm17 21:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Great! It will be great to have you there. Whitestorm17 23:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Brokenstar I don't know, but they decided that they would only use StarClan and the Dark Forest as affiliations for cats whose living Clans were unknown like Brightspirit or Snowtuft. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 23:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Evestar Name- Evestar Charart Type (Warrior, kit, loner, leader, ect.)-leader Pelt Colour-Grey with black and white patches, and silver stripes. Pelt Texture- Eye Colour-one green eye one blue eye. Markings-one black ring around one eye. Other- Unusually long tail. I know, It's very compex XD. ♫ Evestorm ♫''Proud warrior of Medowclan'' 00:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) texture long haired please! ♫ Evestorm ♫''Proud warrior of Medowclan'' 00:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Grey Dark grey please!♫ Evestorm ♫''Proud warrior of Medowclan'' 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Charart Yes I would always like some help with Chararts Thanks RainearMay Starclan light your path Hello Hi Oblivion! Wanna be friends? --''Sky''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dawn Light...']] 20:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Fallsclan chararts Go to My Blog and Look at Fallsclan Allegainces and see if there are any to be done thanks :) Rainear May Starclan light your path Gift I thought I'd give you a gift here Rainear May Starclan light your path Re:Mentor Yes!!!! I would love to have a mentor and to have a great WWiki user like you as one would make it awsome so yes!!! Rainear May Starclan light your path Oops.. Sorry i commented after you said not to comment anymore im sorry i did not catch it until i saved it after previewing it :( SandI'm a new level of awesome 02:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you You're welcome. ;) Sometimes a random lurker can be of use. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart 4th August is the end date as far as I am aware =) -- Sandystar 06:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) As far as I am aware, no. That's been reverted twice today to my knowledge. -- Sandystar 19:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How.....? Do you make a Family Tree? Rainear May Starclan light your path Can you tell me a user that does costom family trees... or is there one Rainear May Starclan light your path And how do I learn about Wiki code :) Rainear May Starclan light your path I would like to know how to do Userboxes Rainear May Starclan light your path Yes please try to explain Rainear May Starclan light your path STOP NOW Hi, I'm Icewind, and i see that every time I put Graymist as Mistystar's kit, you change it. It was reveled my Erin Hunter that Garymist IS her kit. I saw it in an interview. So PLEASE stop changing it. Graymist IS Mistystar's kit! So stop! PLEASE! Sorry, but it's just getting a bit annoying. Thanks. ~Icewind Please Well, everyone BUT you is saying Graymist is Mistystar's kit. It says EVERYWHERE that Graymist is her kit, and SOME CAT has to be her kit, right? So why not just leave it? A lot of people think that Graymist is her kit. :( Well, as you can guess, no one can change my mind. I'm a bit like Squirrelflight. BUT GRAYMIST IS MISTYSTARS KIT! Sorry, but i really believe it. Wait i have an idea. I'll just leave like it is with no Graymist (i wont be happy bout it) and then i'll see what i can find out, cuz i can see if i can contact Erin Hunter. Deal? Ok Ok, and i swaer by StarClan i will not make anything up just to get it on the page. :) Mentor Sure, thanks! Ha ha, I sort of forgot I'd posted a request on that. XDXxdovesongXX 01:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Charart If you don't mind but can you do the charart from my character? I'll post the info is you are ok with it *Hawkclaw* WHAT?!?!?! I don't "constinly redo things" i just change them a little. I added that Shiningheart has blue yes, cuz she does and someone changed it. every time i add something that is true, someone changes it. I added Thistleclaw has yellow eyes cuz he does, and someone changed that. It's getting very annoying when I write something that is true, and some changes it. It's not fair to ME, so why do you think I keep changing things??? I don't mean to be mean, but some thing on this are true!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Okay, I was sort of on your page about to ask a question when I got that message. I need help with signatures, I still don't really understand them. I looked at insane's tutorial and tried but it didn't work.XxdovesongXX 01:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Also. . . I forgot to ask. How do I make userboxes?XxdovesongXX 01:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signatures You can do that?! Oh, well, thank you! I guess I would just like it to be blue and say dovesong with music notes around it like this ♫ dovesong ♫ Thanks! :D XxdovesongXX 01:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I don't care, either way! As long as I can get one. XxdovesongXX 01:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) StreamClan Chararts About how you asked me if I'd like you to some chararts for my Clan, sure, thanks! You can do anybody you want, even from the other Clans, I don't care! By the way, since most of their appearances are described in detail, tell me who you'd want to do and I'll tell you in full detail what they look like. ♫ dovesong ♫ 03:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) <- My sister just sort of came over and was like LET ME HELP so yeah. Re:Tawnyspots Someone put that up a week or so ago on his description, and it was taken down, but while getting the reference for the other trivia, I looked up what the trivia sections were agreed to have, and one of them was odd facts, so I thought "Why not?" xD --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 21:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Mentor I don't have enough editcount to become a graduate and I would still like to learn a few things from you :) Rainear be as silent as rain Chararts Thanks :3 For Dovestar, she is a gray tabby with a white muzzle, chest and white that extends up her front paws with long fur and green eyes Duststorm- darkish brown tabby tom with amber eyes (like Dustpelt's, but a bit lighter) shorthaired, of course Lowbranch- white she-cat with light brown tabby patches and bright amber eyes Cloudpaw- as is. If you're too lazy to go back and look at my page,(XD) long furred dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes Rainpaw- same as his sister, Cloudpaw! Icepaw- like Willowpelt (very pale gray with blue eyes) except a tom Splaspaw- dappled tortoiseshell and white like Sorreltail with amber eyes Swiftpaw- white with gray patch-things like on Chasing Clouds and blue eyes There's my med. cat, leader, 'paws and deputy. Gee, that's a lot of cats! Take your time! Here's my signature: ♫ dovesong ♫ 00:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature You siganture/source method isn't working! When I paste it in in source mode, nothing happens!!!♫ dovesong ♫ 00:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Dovestar BEAUTIFUL!!!!! I love your stripe style. It just needs to be be blurred, and a little less white around the face. But don't even bother I can. ♫ dovesong ♫ 01:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) <- I'll fix it later Oblivion Chararts!! Well, you made me that wonderful charart of Dovestar and there are a million other cats you said you'd do, so I feel that I should pay you back. Here's Oblivion as a prey hunter and Nightsky the queen. I know I used the sharpclaw base, but I don't like the other ones as much so I use this for tribe cats. I would also like to do Oblivion's family, (I can't remember any names other than Snowyheart and Bluewing XD,) so could you tell me what they look like??♫ dovesong ♫ 01:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oblivion's Family Tortoiseshells ARE really difficult, but I can always copy off of Poppyfrost's XD ♫ dovesong ♫ 02:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Duststorm Perfect! I'm about to star Lionwing :) ♫ dovesong ♫ 22:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Lionwing Well, here he is. I don't think this turned out how I wanted and it took me like an hour of editing and stuff and I still hate it! I know, it took me ages. First I started on Snowyheart but she just wasn't turning out right so I started Lionwing but then this and that happened and I didn't end up doing for a while. Sorry. ♫ dovesong ♫ 00:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED!! Ta da! I'm not so sure if Lionwing looks like this but I really like it. The only reason I got him like this was Mousetalon's awesome tortoiseshell tutorial, thank you, Mousetalon!! I like it way better. I think this is what Blossomfall actually looks like. ♫ dovesong ♫ 06:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Lowbranch and Splashpaw About them, I just wanted to say they turned out FANTASTIC, I love them, except while telling you their appearances I made two really dumb mistakes. The first one's not so bad. Lowbranch is longhaired, but that's my fault cuz I didn't say anything about that. The second mistake is also my fault, and I feel really dumb about this. XD I know why you would assume Splashpaw is a she-cat due to the fact I said he looked like Sorreltail, but he's a tom. And yet, now I'm considering changing his gender. I don't think I will though, because he's make a good mate for Otterkit. XD Don't bother changing them I can do it unless you want to :) ♫ dovesong ♫ 00:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Also: Swiftpaw's a tom, too. XD Also, Icepaw is longhaired. More Stuff Definitely no improvements needed :D Perfection! Oh hey, I was just wondering how you can put your response to something in the same section as the last thing like you've been doing. Because I've been making a bunch of little sections, whereas on my page it's all just in one big clump. ♫ dovesong ♫ 04:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sandfire and Smokefeather! Hi! I saw that Sandfire and Smokefeather needed chararts, so I went ahead and made them some. I don't really like Smokefeather's, it needs quite a bit of improvements via shading. I loooooovveee Sandfire's though!! I'm so proud of it! I made her a tabby as all ginger cats are, and I think she looks great. ♫ dovesong ♫ 10:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Right. I should've figured that out. I'm glad you like them :3 ♫ dovesong ♫ 18:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you going to add these two to your alleigances? :3 ♫ dovesong ♫ 20:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Help me! '''It won't let me make a blog post. Or at least, when I do, it links to a different page and doesn't show up there. How do I fix this?? ♫ dovesong ♫ 21:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I was confused because they didn't shwo up. How do I delete the one called Stream! ? ♫ dovesong ♫ 22:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Rainbowstar and Icepaw! Hi Oblivion! I just wanted to tell you not to worry about Icepaw or Swiftpaw, if they ever need improvements I'll do them myself. Now, for the real reason I've come to your talk page! It's Rainbowstar! Making rainbow coloured tabby striped cats isn't easy. ♫ dovesong ♫ 19:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL. ♫ dovesong ♫ 19:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Pinkpetal and Palefoot! Here they are, for your alleigances They look related O_o ♫ dovesong ♫ 04:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, she doesn't look related to them! Yet another kitteh charart for your Clans! Oh, how I love it when people post Clan alleigances like that, such a great selection of cats :3 It's Briardapple ;) ♫ dovesong ♫ 07:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Yup, the random ones are always the funnest! XD ♫ dovesong ♫ 17:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Two more! Here we have Goldenwood and Ashwhisker! Goldenwood is wayyy to bright and Ashwhisker`s shading looks bad on account of the white. Oh well. I`m going to make Cloudmist after this. ♫ dovesong ♫ 18:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cloudpaw and Rainpaw Speaking of those two, there was a bit of a glitch. Yes, Cloudpaw is a she-cat and her and Rainpaw are both dark gray. Lol! Oh well! It won't be hard to fix, really. You'll just need to burn them a lot. XD ♫ dovesong ♫ 19:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Dark gray. For Cloudpaw, use this: 5f5f5f (on those chart thingies) but you will have to darken it since it will looke lighter with highlights if you use them. I hope you know what I mean. Same thing goes for Rainpaw, and just make him a little darker than Cloudpaw. ♫ dovesong ♫ 19:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Ok. I didn't know you had talked about that, but I saw on her talk page that people had ben saying it needed to be removed so I did. ♫ dovesong ♫ 20:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for those two! They look great. ♫ dovesong ♫ 22:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cherrypool By the way, she's long haired!!! ♫ dovesong ♫ 01:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I did ShadowClan! Before doing any of the listed cats, please ask for any details I may have lazily left out on their appearances. ♫ dovesong ♫ 02:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! LOL, don't upload a new version if Cloverstem, I added that because she has a white chest paws and muzzle but it wasn't in her appearance at the time :P So I just added it myself, not wanting to bother you. ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 04:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Character Lol, neither do I! It was probably just a mistake, it happens to me a lot. LOL. :) Whitestorm17 02:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Thanks! I think will probably keep getting messages telling me congrats! LOL! =) Thanks Again! Whitestorm17 00:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ? I find users with multi user pages how do you do that and also how do you link pages UserBox!!! I Made My First Costom Userbox!!! Look!!! Rainear be as silent as rain Here is a Userbox for you :D Rainear be as silent as rain Raggedstar O'h Sorry! I didn't realize that! I am very sorry! =) Whitestorm17 20:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) All I can say is, it happens. LOL Whitestorm17 20:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Charart I know you will be gone but can you do charart for me? You can take as longas you want Name: Hawkclaw Description: black she cat with white tabby stripes white paws (all four) white tipped tail white tipped ears,( ok this may be hard) white muzzle (inbetween the eyes to under belly) and a v shaped scar in one ear and green eyes If this is to hard go to my devaintart: AndiDarkWolf http://AndiDarkWolf.deviantart.com/profile/ Thank you I apprecate if you do this *Hawkclaw* (>)> (0.0)\'' Charart con't Short haired and a leader thanks *Hawkclaw* Mentor I think I have learned all that I can learn I thank you Oblivion but I think I am ready to graduate. :) Thanks-Rainear be as silent as rain Charart Request Name-Whitefoot Charart Type-Deputy Pelt Colour-Bright ginger almost yellow tom Pelt Length-Long-furred Eye Colour-Pale gray almost white Markings-Yellow tabby stripes Other-Small white feet Please and Thanks :) Rainear be as silent as rain Thanks! Hi, thanks for the congrats :) It's hard to get 1,000 edits [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarrissa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 10:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Ok :) Thanks Oblivion :D Rainear be as silent as rain Graduation Hi. Do you think there's anything else I need to learn? If not, should I graduate now? ♫ mosspool ♫ 23:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Obliivvviiooonnn how come you haven't answered me?? I know you're here you've been editing stuff!!! ♫ mosspool ♫ 19:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ohh DER. Well, I think I am because I've certainly had a lot of charart practice lol and I can do coding and such, and I have a signature and I know how to get userboxes etc. I even just set up a simple userpage for my friend who just joined this site! (Lilyflame is her username, yep, Lilyflame in my Clan is based off her! You should go look at it. It's not very fancy but whatever.) ♫ mosspool ♫ 20:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apprentice Request I would be honered to. Thank You! BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 19:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC)''' Questions How do i add myself to the current projects page? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 14:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC)' '''Can you? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 03:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) How do you make another user page? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...' 15:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think I messed up on the user page thing. Did I? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 03:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Current Projects Rainear already did. I put Egg up for approval. How do you make signatures? I can't remember how I did this one, but I need help changing it. Thanks BreezestarOnly a Breeze... 14:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)' Ok thanks a lot AshclawLive Curious 01:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Color Coding do you know a website or something that can help me get the correct color coding? AshclawLive Curious 01:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mentor You would? Thanks ''so much! I'm so clueless, I don't even know how to personalize my signature! ^.^; ~Blossomsky~ 19:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Charat Requests Name:Leafwing Type of Charat:Warrior Pelt Color:Brown tabby Eye Color:Amber Markings:None Other:None Gender:She-cat Name:Stormfoot Type of Charat:Warrior Pelt Color:Gray tabby Eye Color:Blue Other:None Gender:Tom Thanks!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC)